<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Need a Hand to Hold by scinglives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574001">You Need a Hand to Hold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scinglives/pseuds/scinglives'>scinglives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scinglives/pseuds/scinglives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompts and drabbles written for the Doctor and Rose. All doctors featured (&amp; a lot of fluff and angst for good measure).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler - Relationship, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Need a Hand to Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first prompt!</p><p>Written for a RP partner on Tumblr, is meant to be 12/Rose but can very easily be 11/Rose as well. Rose's thoughts on the new TARDIS.</p><p>Feel free to comment with any prompts for all Doctor/Rose!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p><span class="small"> <strong> <em>“Why are there so many chairs?”</em> </strong> </span> <span class="small"> Rose mused, the Doctor playing with her hair as he read a book. This was a rare occurrence, for him to be still and not running everywhere, up and down the stairs and around the console. It did make for a good game of tag, she had to confess.</span> <em> <strong> <span class="small"> “How many people do you have in at once?”</span> </strong> </em> <span class="small"> She asked again, of course she didn’t get much out of him. It was all so different now, it was high tech space rather than battered and beaten up. She did miss the old TARDIS sometimes, the simplicity of it all, the rackety sound it would make every time you bumped in to something. She never did tell him how many handles and pieces of the TARDIS she had broken back then, she simply always hoped that he wouldn’t notice. Blame it on wear and tear. But this – this was different. Everything was shiny and new, unlike the Doctor she had to confess. </span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="small">Her description of this regeneration wouldn’t be shiny and new, but a bit more worn down, but he did look good with his waistcoat. Dapper, but slightly rugged. Definitely now what the TARDIS was now. It was very ‘showing off’. Everything may look different, both the Timelord and his ship, but that familiar humming of the TARDIS was still in her mind, making her feel like home. No matter how much their home changed, and how much the Doctor changed with it, it would always be home. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="small"> <em> <strong>“It’s very Spock….you were trying to show off weren’t you? Make it all high tech and glamourous. Over compensating some would say.”</strong> </em> </span> <span class="small"> She smirked as he gave her the look of disbelief. </span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="small"> <strong> <em>“What on Gallifrey am I over-compensating for?” </em> </strong> </span> <span class="small">He asked with a raised eyebrow, suddenly closing his book shut, his arms crossed defensively. Of course she had pulled him in and gotten his full attention. </span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="small"> <em> <strong>“I don’t know….old age. Regeneration is a lottery, you've said before.”</strong> </em> </span> <span class="small"> She teased, brushing a piece of hair that was lolling at the front of his face. </span> <strong> <em> <span class="small">“It’s very in your face, and more buttons, why do you need MORE buttons? You didn’t even know what the old buttons did – and don’t lie and say that’s not true! I have lost count of how many times you press random buttons when you're bored. One was just to turn off all the hot water! Why do you need that here?"</span> </em></strong><span class="small">She insisted, placing a finger to his lips as he started to protest, once she started rambling she wouldn't stop. Something she and the Timelord had in common. </span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="small"> <em> <strong>“Do you not like it? Look – it has books! And three levels, Rose, THREE!”</strong> </em> </span> <span class="small"> He insisted and stood up to point out what he was saying, swirling on the spot and pointing as though she was missing the obvious. </span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="small"> <em> <strong>“Yes – I can see that….definitely need three levels, not pointless at all. Other than when you're on the verge of a 'discovery' and running up and down like a lunatic.”</strong> </em> </span> <span class="small"> She said sarcastically, primarily enjoying winding him up as he got in to defensive mode. Never criticise his ship, no matter what age the man, his car was still his most prized possession. Or her, depending on what mood he was in. He did the infamous Doctor pout, that stayed no matter what regeneration,  and she couldn’t help but burst out laughing. </span> <strong> <span class="small">“I love it, you idiot. These chairs are much more comfortable. No springs sticking into your bum every time you sit down! And falling on the old grating, that was very painful. My knees were constantly covered in bruises! I swear I had it imprinted on to my skin most of the time. This is much more comfortable.” </span> </strong> <span class="small">She smirked as she walked around the main console, her hand lightly tracing it as she spoke, hearing the familiar hum of the TARDIS in response. </span> <strong> <span class="small">“And not just for falling down when you’re being a bad driver…”</span> </strong> <span class="small"></span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="small"> <strong> <em>“I am not a bad driver I think you’ll find I – oh…”</em> </strong> </span>  <span class="small">He paused as he understood where she was going with that and couldn’t help but smirk smugly.</span> <strong>  </strong> <em> <strong> <span class="small">“I see…definitely not a bad driver in that department either.”</span> </strong> </em> <span class="small"></span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><span class="small">She chuckled and placed a finger on to his lips</span> <strong> <span class="small">. </span> </strong> <em> <strong> <span class="small">“No comment on that, you’ll have to prove it. Anyway – I don’t dislike the TARDIS, she’s still the old TARDIS I remember, she’s still there in my head. She still makes the same sounds, and sparks at you when you're pushing her.  Although I have no idea how I would get the time vortex out of this shiny newly sealed TARDIS. Some how I think you did that on purpose, make sure there’s no more ‘Rose Tyler trying to save the world dangerously’ moments.”</span> </strong> </em> <span class="small"> She smiled and kissed his softly, playing with the buttons no his waistcoat. </span></p>
  <p>
    <span class="small">"That wasn't my main goal, but there's an idea. The TARDIS did that on her own. Very good idea. You're not doing that ever again." He warned, his eyes dark for a moment before being brought back to reality. No point dwelling on the past. It was a long long time ago. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <span class="small">“I love it, I love her." </span>
      </em>
    </strong>
    <span class="small">Rose insisted gently, looking in to his eyes.</span>
    <strong>
      <span class="small"></span>
      <em>
        <span class="small"> "She’s my home. She always will be.  Kinda like her driver really, no matter what the face, no matter how shiny or worn down the exterior is, I’ve still got a soft spot in my heart for them.”</span>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>"Yeah?"</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>"Yep!" </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>